Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of urban comprehensive emergency management, and more particularly to establishing and querying methods of a knowledge library engine based on emergency management.
Description of Related Arts
With rapid development of city and application of modem science as well as technology, urban systems become increasingly complex, and comprehensive risk is increasing. Especially, in recent years, natural disasters and man-made disasters occur frequently, which greatly threaten city security. Therefore, how to strengthen urban security mechanism, and timely as well as effectively respond to possible emergencies at any time, is a major issue urging solution. Improving modernization of government functions by informationalized methods has been commonly accepted by government. In a field of emergency management, various urban comprehensive emergency management platforms have been designed. With the emergency platform, management of different industries are centrally managed and commanded, in such a manner that information is interoperable and shared, treatment process is more standardized, and emergency response capabilities of government are effectively improved.
Referring to knowledge library platforms, there are: web knowledge libraries which cover a wide range of fields and are universal, such as Baidu library and Douding net; professional knowledge libraries, such as KMPRO knowledge management platform and CYC massive knowledge library; and some specialized knowledge libraries such as mechanical design knowledge library, troubleshooting knowledge library, papers and professional field knowledge library. Such knowledge libraries cover various fields. With different knowledge representation and different industries, forming method of the knowledge platform, querying and using methods of information are greatly different. Advantages of the knowledge libraries are that a huge storage capacity of knowledge is provided, and efficient query is formed. Defects thereof are establishing of the knowledge, especially immature classified storage and accurate query of the knowledge. Furthermore, due to the establishing defects, intelligent query is not able to be provided.